Ben-Hur
Ben-Hur 1959, directed by William Wyler (IMDB Link) IMDB Summary: When a Jewish prince is betrayed and sent into slavery by a Roman friend, he regains his freedom and comes back for revenge. *Charlton Heston - Judah Ben-Hur *Jack Hawkins - Quintus Arrius *Haya Harareet - Esther *Stephen Boyd - Messala *Hugh Griffith - Sheik Ilderim *Martha Scott - Miriam *Cathy O'Donnell - Tirzah *Sam Jaffe - Simonides *Finlay Currie - Balthasar / Narrator *Frank Thring - Pontius Pilate *Terence Longdon - Drusus *George Relph - Tiberius Caesar *André Morell - Sextus *Fortunato Arena - Soldier (uncredited) *Bruno Ariè - Roman Officer (uncredited) *Les Ballets Africains - Dancers at Roman Banquet (uncredited) *Emma Baron - Jewish Woman (uncredited) *Ady Berber - Malluch (uncredited) *Marina Berti - Flavia (uncredited) *Hugh Billingsley - Mario (uncredited) *Jerry Brown - The Corinthian (uncredited) *Robert Brown - Chief of Rowers (uncredited) *Lando Buzzanca - Jewish Slave in the Desert (uncredited) *Joe Canutt - Sportsman (uncredited) *Otello Capanna - The Byzantine (uncredited) *Emile Carrer - Rower No. 28 (uncredited) *Richard Coleman - Metellus (uncredited) *Antonio Corevi - Senator (uncredited) *Michael Cosmo - Raimondo (uncredited) *Alfredo Danesi - The Armenian (uncredited) *David Davies - Quaestor (uncredited) *Carmen de Hohenlohe - Guest at Banquet (uncredited) *Victor De La Fosse - Galley Officer (uncredited) *Liana Del Balzo - Guest at Banquet (uncredited) *Mino Doro - Gratus (uncredited) *Michael Dugan - Seaman (uncredited) *Franco Fantasia - Roman Soldier Who Brings Crown to Gratus (uncredited) *Dino Fazio - Marcello (uncredited) *Enzo Fiermonte - Galley Officer (uncredited) *Bob Folkerson - Chariot Racer (uncredited) *Giuliano Gemma - Roman Officer with Messala (uncredited) *John Glenn - Rower No. 42 (uncredited) *José Greci - Mary (uncredited) *Richard Hale - Gaspar (uncredited) *Claude Heater - Jesus, The Christ (uncredited) *Prince Hohenlohe - Guest at Banquet (uncredited) *John Horsley - Spintho (uncredited) *Eddie Juaregui - The Athenian (uncredited) *William Kiehl - Soldier (uncredited) *Duncan Lamont - Marius (uncredited) *Howard Lang - Hortator (uncredited) *Stevenson Lang - Blind Man (uncredited) *John Le Mesurier - Doctor (uncredited) *Tutte Lemkow - Leper (uncredited) *Cliff Lyons - The Lubian (uncredited) *Luigi Marra - The Syrian (uncredited) *Ferdy Mayne - Captain of Rescue Ship (uncredited) *May McAvoy - Woman in Crowd (uncredited) *Nona Medici - Guest at Banquet (uncredited) *Furio Meniconi - Soldier (uncredited) *Tiberio Mitri - Roman at Bath (uncredited) *Aldo Mozele - Barca (uncredited) *Thomas O'Leary - Starter at Race (uncredited) *Remington Olmsted - Decurian (uncredited) *Laurence Payne - Joseph (uncredited) *Aldo Pial - Cavalry Officer (uncredited) *Vladimiro Picciafuochi - Soldier (uncredited) *Aldo Pini - Bad Thief on Cross (uncredited) *Ferdinando Poggi - Soldier (uncredited) *Diego Pozzetto - Villager (uncredited) *Prince Raimondo - Guest at Banquet (uncredited) *Stella Rho - Amrah (uncredited) *Edwin Richfield - Supplier to Leper Colony (uncredited) *Mario Rivoltella - Undetermined Role (uncredited) *Hector Ross - Officer (uncredited) *Emanuele Ruspoli - Guest at Banquet (uncredited) *Amerigo Santarelli - Rower (uncredited) *Maxwell Shaw - Rower No. 43 (uncredited) *Noel Sheldon - Centurion (uncredited) *Aldo Silvani - Man in Nazareth (uncredited) *Reginald Lal Singh - Melchior (uncredited) *Gianni Solaro - Galley Officer (uncredited) *Pietro Tordi - Pilate's Servant (uncredited) *Giuseppe Tosi - Chariot Driver (uncredited) *Ralph Truman - Aide to Tiberius (uncredited) *Raimondo Van Riel - Old Man (uncredited) *Venantino Venantini - Palefrenier de la course de chars (uncredited) *Dervis Ward - Jailer (uncredited) *Irina Wassilchikoff - Guest at Banquet (uncredited) *Joe Yrigoyen - The Egyptian Chariot Racer (uncredited) *Nazzareno Zamperla - Roman Soldier with a Bow on Galley (uncredited) Category:Bible Category:Biblical Epic Category:Ancient Israel Category:Ancient Rome Category:Chariot Category:Epic Category:Leprosy Category:Revenge Category:Betrayal Category:1959 Category:Jesus Category:Christianity Category:Judaism